When enough is enough
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Velma stared at herself in the mirror in silence. Then she started to scream shelma oneshot


**hello duckies! this is my first post on scooby doo! also my first on my NEW COMPUTER! well here ya go! enjoy**!

* * *

As soon as Velma lifted her glasses to her nose she regretted it. Two arms encircled her waist as she stared at Shaggy The pain that currently shocked her chest was not because some jock types had shoved her to the ground, but because of what she saw when she looked up.

"Relma! are roo rokay?" asked a worried Scooby as he tried to pul a limp Velma to her feet. Velma felt her logical brain shut down.

At the other end of the courtyard, Shaggy was kissing one of the cheerleaders.

Shaggy looked over slightly and met Velma's panicked eyes. He smiled against the cheerleaders lips. "Yeah Scooby, i'm fine." Velma said dryly. She stood and brushed her skirt off. Scooby batted her hand feebly. "Are too reary rokay Relma?" he asked. Velma swallowed hard.

"Yeah. I'm fine.''

The bell that signaled the end of the day rang out. Velma hitched her brown backpack with a sad sigh. "Good bye Scooby." said Velma. Scooby cocked his head at the strange way Velma said that. Velma started out of the school, ignoring the taunts of the kids who hung out at the exit. The farther she got from the school, the faster she walked. She progressed until she was in a all out sprint. Velma usually wasn't one for athletic... anything, but right now she ran so fast the world was a blur. Her short brown hair bounced behind her. Around her, the big houses morphed into smaller ones. At the end of the road was a wooden house with a red metal awning. After desperately trying to yank open the door twice, Velma through it open and disappeared inside.

* * *

"Like heya Scoob!"

A cheerful Shaggy as he practically skipped over to his furry best friend. Scooby uncharacteristically growled and started barking at Shaggy.

"Scoob! Like Scooby whats gotten into you!"

The large dog tossed his head. "so, roo was rat gur?' Scooby asked in a sarcastic tone. Shaggy overlooked it and gave a goofy grin. "Like that was Alise Dicircer." He said with a sigh. "The other cheerleaders like dared her to kiss me, who was I to refuse man!"

Scooby barked and jumped up on Shaggy. "Re need to go she Relma" said Scooby, forcefully. "Like why?" asked Shaggy in his usual lost tone. Scooby gave a grunt like noise.

"Relma saw roo and it made her rad." Exclaimed Scooby. This broke through Shaggy's mind block. He always liked his little friend. For some reason, it really bothered him that she saw him kissing another girl.

"Like.. I think we should go check on her..." Shaggy said slowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Taking up Scooby's leash, the two started the walk to Velmas house

* * *

Slamming the door behind her, Velma jumped over boxes and laundry on the floor. Her father was asleep on the couch. Velma tossed her backpack aside and bolted up the wooden stairs. She slammed her bedroom door closed and stood frozen in front of a dirty vanity mirror.

Velma stood in front of it and stared at her reflection. _How could he have liked you. who CAN like you? An awkward dweeb who reads to much! Your tiny and too young, just trying to freaking hard! The hair, the eyes, the clothes, the stupid glasses! Its shit! _

She stared at her reflection in silence.

Then Velma started scream.

The girl charged towards the mirror and shoved it hard enough for the connection between it and the desk to sever. The mirror slipped behind the desk and shattered on the ground. Velma ripped her glasses off her face and crushed them on the wooden top of the desk. Glass cut through her hand drawing blood. Velma pulled her sweater over her head and chucked it at her bed. She pulled all her textbooks out of the shelves. a few landed on her knocking her to the ground. Velma pulled her bed sheets off her bed and wrapped them around her.

Shuddering in sobs, Velma refused to let her tears out. She buried into the warmth of her comforter trying to stave off the chill in her arms, being in only a red tank top. Suddenly after what seemed like hours, Velma heard the front door open and close. The smell of burger grease wafted up to Velma.

_Oh god. Not now!_

Wildly she searched for a way out. Estranged from her normally logical mind, Velma suddenly launched herself out her window.

She landed in a clump of bushes. Groaning, Velma stood and limped/ ran to the woods behind her house

* * *

"Like, not that I ever complain about getting hamburgers, but its like, almost dark. Do you think Velm is even home?" asked Shaggy as he finished the last of the fries. "Ruh uh! Rear roing!" stated Scooby, running ahead towards Velma's house.

The door swung slightly when they opened it. They both crept into the quiet house. "Like, Velma? Velm? Mr Dinkly?' called Shaggy. Mr Dinkly was asleep on the couch. Scooby approached tentatively and sniffed him. He jumped away at the stench.

"Roo!Ricky! yuck!"

Shaggy climbed the stairs to Velmas room. "Velma?" Shaggy stopped short at the sight of Velma's room

The mirror was smashed on the floor, her textbooks were scattered everywhere and her blankets were strewn aside. Slowly he inspected the vanity. "Like I hope this is ketchup. Gulp!'' Shaggy said when he noticed a little blood one the desk. He took a step away, but something crunched under his shoe. He looked down and gasped.

Velma's glasses.

Scooby had entered the room without Shaggy noticing. When he saw the glasses, he began to cry.

"Like zoinks Scoob! Im sure Velma's fine. we just gotta call the cops!" said Shaggy in a panicky voice.

Suddenly Scoody started sniffing around, jumping onto the window sill. "What is it Scoob? Like, did you find Velma's scent?" asked Shaggy.

"Ruh uh!"

Scooby jumped off the window sill. Shaggy was about to jump out after Scooby when he realized something. Velma's glasses! duh. He went to the night stand drawer where he knew Velma kept a spare pair.

Then he jumped out the window.

staring up at the stars from the ground, Shaggy wheezed slightly. "Like this might not have been the best idea"

* * *

Stumbling blindly in the dark, Velma tripped around the woods. Falling on her face. Velma stood up again and kept on walking like it never happened. She could barley feel the cuts and bruises. Velma tripped and fell again, this time not getting up. She sat up and leaned against a large tree. Panting in exhaustion, Velma finally let the tears flow free.

She sat there for god knows how long until she could see the blurry blob of something approaching. Velma gave a squeak as it got closer.

Scooby started licking Velma excitedly. Velma smiled. "Scooby!" she said quietly, rubbing his ears blindly. Shaggy came closer and she squeaked again. "go away! leave us alone." she yelled. Shaggy put her glasses on her and she visibly relaxed.

"Shaggy?"

The teen gave his little friend a small smile. It quickly disappeared when he got a good look at her.

"Like velm, what happened to you? your a mess.'' Shaggy pulled a stick out of Velma's hair. Velma blushed and shook her head in a delirious manner. "Ill be fine in the morning. Just go." she moaned. Shaggy shook his head "Like no way! Im taking you home." Velma shook her head really fast, making her already huge headache worse. "If mmmmy ddad ssssees me like this, hhe'll kkkkill me." she sputtered.

"I'll take you back with me then."

"No!"

Ignoring her protests, Shaggy pulled her into his arms. She weighed less than scoob! With Scooby following behind, Shaggy carried Velma back to the car.

* * *

When Velma woke up, she was in a strange and extremely large bed. Thats usually not a good thing. It was also quite strange to find Shaggy staring at her. Like staring staring at her.

"Shaggy?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Like morning sleepyhead." said Shaggy cheerfully.

"Why am I here?' asked Velma.

"Why were you outside in the middle of the night like a crazy nuts box head?' asked Shaggy. Before Velma could answer, Scooby ran into the room.

"Relma Relma!"

He jumped on the bed and started licking Velma's face. She chuckled slightly.

"Zoinks scoob! There are sausage links in the kitchen!" Shaggy suddenly shouted. Scooby was out of the room in a second. Velma raised an eyebrow. Shaggy blushed. "Like I figured this was a private thing."

Velma Blushed.

"So, like why were you in the woods? It's spooky in there!" exclaimed Shaggy. Velma looked away. "Jenkies. I was just angry, i wanted to blow off steam. its a perfectly logical way to handle mental and emotional issues."

"I dont know what that is, but I know that was not like blowing off steam. C'mon Velm, you can tell me whats wrong."

Velma looked away. "I didn't like that you were kissing that girl." she mumbled. Shaggy went big eyed.

"I know its dumb but..." Shaggy cut her off with his lips on hers. His beard scratching her chin. Velma's eyes widened beyond belief at this, but she soon melted. Shaggy pushed her ever so slightly so they were lying on the bed.

"Raggy, there rear no rasauge links."

Scooby entered the room and froze.


End file.
